From Loving You
by BlueEyedPrincess01
Summary: Dedicated to the missing scenes of AWTR. The story of Jamie and Landon's journey together, told through Landon's point of view. Follow him as he reveals the joys, as well as sorrows of the time he and Jamie spent together.
1. Chapter 1 Reflections

Chapter 1- Reflections  
  
The first minute I saw Jamie Sullivan, I knew she was different. Not just because of the outrageous dresses that she constantly wore day in and day out, but because of her personality. She was one of those people who saw the good in everyone. And to tell you the truth, it flat out pissed me off. Mainly because I wanted to be just like her, even though I would never let anybody know. Hell if I would have told my friends I wanted to follow in the footsteps of the Virgin Mary, the probably would have laughed in my face and disowned me from our group. So I kept my mouth shut.  
  
But to be honest with you, *I* didn't even really know that I wanted to be like the kind, caring person that Jamie was until she really entered my life. I suppose the softer, mellower Landon was hiding in there somewhere, but I was just too stubborn to let him out for a while.  
  
I was always this punk, rebel kid who would piss people off to no end to the point where they wanted to hack my head off with a chain saw. Now that I look back on it, I laugh at the things that I did in my youth hood.  
  
I never would have imagined in my wildest dreams that I would actually have a life with Jamie. She never seemed to be my kind of girl. Always doing good in any way she could and never complaining one bit about it. . . it kind of made me annoyed with her. I mean obviously that's no reason to dislike someone, but I had my reasons.  
  
For one, my "clique" did not permit me to like anybody outside of our circle. But of course, me being the follower that I am- or at least, was- didn't say a word about it. I didn't want to lose my friends. If you would have called them friends at all.  
  
Looking back on it now, I wish I had made more of an attempt to be social. You know, talked to more people and joined more activities. But I suppose that's what led me to Jamie. . . the fact that I wasn't this social butterfly who talked to other people outside my group, and I had some serious problems with obeying the laws and standards that Beaufort held for their citizens. Things definitely happen for a reason and they are all part of one major plan that God has for us. That's what Jamie would always say to me.  
  
God's plan for Jamie and I to meet was the best thing that ever happened to me. And I couldn't thank him enough for it. She changed my life in more ways that I could have ever imagined. She was kind, patient, and had a heart of gold-God bless her soul.  
  
But God also had a plan that would always make me feel a pang of resentment towards him. The fact that he took my Jamie away from me so quickly. That's something I will never understand the point of. How could you take away someone who made such an impact on those around her? I never understood why. Why her? That's all I wanted to know. She followed so much in his footsteps and strove to be just like him and he just took her away. I will still never understand why God does such things.  
  
But nonetheless, I have gone on with my life. Although, there will never be another woman like Jamie. She was one in a million. I still cry myself to sleep every night and lay in the spot on our bed that her body once occupied. I still look through the telescope that I built her and find her star. I can't tell you how many nights I've just sat there and stared up at the sky, waiting for an answer as to why she had to leave me. The answer to my question would never come. And I knew it wouldn't.  
  
Every time the wind blows through the trees, I feel Jamie's presence. I know she's there, singing her song and whispering sweet nothings in my ear like she did when she was alive. Every time I close my eyes, I relive the moments we had together. It haunts me to this very day. I can't let go. I don't want to let go-ever.  
  
"Without suffering there'd be no compassion, Landon."  
  
I remember her saying this, as she was moments away from her death. Her breaths becoming shallower and her skin changing to a pasty shade of white.  
  
"Why Jamie? Why did he have to make you suffer?"  
  
I was so angry with God for doing this to her. I thought he loved everyone. If he loved everyone as he said he did, why would he make her go through all of this pain and suffering?  
  
"It's all part of his plan. He has a plan for all of us and-"  
  
That's when it happened. She took her last breath as her hand slipped out of mine and hung down off of the hospital bed. I couldn't believe it; he took her away from me. But her words still echoed through my mind. All part of God's plan- and you know what? She was absolutely right.  
  
I am going to take you through the journey that Jamie and I traveled together. Our times of joy and our times of sorrow. And I guarantee that I will tell everything like it was. This is our story, the story of Landon and Jamie Carter. The story of our life. 


	2. Chapter 2 Arrangments That Will Change E...

~*~Wooh here's chapter 2! Sorry it took me so long to update! But I've been working very hard on my originals on Fictionpress.net. If you all like original stories, please check them out! Now let's hope that nobody copies THIS chapter *cough* Sovak69 *cough* If you guys aren't getting what I'm saying, go back to my chapter one and then read towards the end of Sovak69's story. It's word for word just like mine! Except they changed the point of view from first person to third! Piss me off! Geez! Well please read and review guys- I want to know what you think.~*~  
  
Chapter 2- Arrangements That Will Change Everything.  
  
"So Landon, I'll see you tonight at the dance? Landon? HELLO!"  
  
I was broken out of my daydream when I saw Belinda's hand waving in front of my face. Was the girl not going to get the picture? Our relationship was over. We had dated off and on for a year or so but this was it. We were officially done.  
  
"WHAT?!?" I screamed, annoyed that she was asking me something that most likely involved a plot for us to get back together. She had tried it so many times before, and like an idiot, I willingly went along with it. But this time I wasn't going to fall for it.  
  
"You're going to pick me up tonight, right?"  
  
"Pick you up for what?" I wasn't listening to a word she was saying prior to this question so she was probably arranging a date of some sort. Did the girl think I was stupid? Well obviously, if she went along with the plan.  
  
"For the dance and you know." She made a motion like she was drinking a bottle of what I guess was supposed to be beer.  
  
"I told you I couldn't take you, Belinda."  
  
I really wasn't in the mood to hear her talk about herself the whole time we were in the car. So I figured if I made a lame excuse, she would be dumb enough to fall for it.  
  
"Why not?" She stomped her foot on the ground, trying to accentuate her point.  
  
"My uh mom wants me to uh-" Think fast man, you have to think of something that will save you from having to drive her to a dance that you really don't want to go to.  
  
"Wants you to what?"  
  
Oh now she's getting cocky? Well if that's how she wants to be, then two can play at that game.  
  
"My mom wants me to take some stuff over to uh-" Just then, I saw Jamie Sullivan walk into the cafeteria with Sally. Perfect timing, Jamie. Now I have an excuse to free myself from the evil clutches of the devil herself.  
  
"To where, Landon?!?" Okay, now she was getting really annoyed.  
  
"My mom wants me to take some stuff over to Jamie Sullivan's house." There, finally I got it all out in one sentence. Now all she has to do is take the bate. Come on, Belinda. Take the bate. . .  
  
"Why do you have to go over there? Can't she do it herself?"  
  
Oh please, just give it a break. I'm not taking you, case closed. You want a ride? Go ask Walker or something. Oh Walker would be happy to drive her. He's only had a crush on her since fifth grade.  
  
"I just have to, okay?"  
  
"Whatever." She turned on her heel and walked away from me. What a bitch. I still don't know why I ever went out with her. Sure, she was fun to be around sometimes, when she wasn't talking or trying to shove her tongue down my throat.  
  
I chuckled to myself as I saw her get whacked with the door on the way out. She looked back at me with the most evil glare I've ever seen, turned back around and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Yo man what was that all about." I turned around to see Eric standing there with a tray full of practically every food the cafeteria had to offer.  
  
"Belinda just being. . . Belinda. You know, trying to get me to drive her to the dance." I followed Eric to our table and sat down, not really in the mood to eat.  
  
"Yeah she told me earlier that she was going to ask you. You know she wants to get back together with you, right?" He opened up his iced tea and chugged the whole thing until there wasn't any more left.  
  
"How could I not know? She only hangs on me every chance she gets." I stabbed the table with a pen, pretending it was Belinda's face.  
  
God how she annoyed me. And if I ever tried to talk to another girl, she just HAD to be there to supervise; making sure that all we did was talk.  
  
"Don't sweat it man. Want a Twinkie?"  
  
"No I don't want a Twinkie!" I laughed and smacked his head.  
  
"Ow, watch the brotha's hair! I got to attract the ladies here, Landon!" I laughed and grabbed a bag of potato chips from his tray.  
  
Eric could always find a way to cheer me up. We had been best friends since I could remember. I think it was in kindergarten when he stole my blocks and I got up and punched him in the face. I laughed when I remembered that day, just like it was yesterday.  
  
"So, what's the game plan for tonight?" I asked, finishing off the last potato chip and grabbing for a licorice stick.  
  
"The dance is at 7, so we'll probably chill there for a while. Then we can go out back and do our thing." I nodded my head as he quieted his voice down to a whisper.  
  
"Dean found this place where nobody could possibly see us if we wanted to drink and shit like that. So that should be cool. And then we can go to the Smith Factory with our buddy Clay" He said sarcastically. "I can't wait to see him fly!" He held his arms out and caught the attention of a few girls passing by. They giggled and ran away. Typical.  
  
"Sounds good to me." I got up and threw my trash out, noticing that the bell was about to ring. Only one more class and then I was free until Monday.  
  
"Alright man, I'll see you tonight. Don't be late." Eric said, slapping me on the back.  
  
"Later."  
  
I walked out of the cafeteria and into the crowded hallway. I always hated that about school. The halls were always so packed that you could barely move. I couldn't keep track of how many times I've gotten trampled throughout my four years of going to Beaufort High. But I've learned that if you walk fast and don't make any sudden movements, you'll be okay.  
  
I was just about to walk into English class; which might I add, I was actually on time for, when I felt somebody grab hold of my shirt.  
  
"You!" I grunted when I saw Mr. DeCurtis, the discipline nazi, standing there with that usual asshole look on his face.  
  
"Can I uh, help you sir?  
  
"What's that hanging out of your school bag?" Great, he probably spotted something that was contraband and would most likely get me in a shit load of trouble.  
  
I took my school bag off and examined it, realizing that my headphones were sticking out of the top.  
  
"They're um headphones, sir."  
  
"Headphones. Well Mr. Carter, are these headphones attached to anything that might be a let's say-mechanical device?"  
  
Yeah dumb ass, my cd player. Okay, just play it cool and he won't do anything.  
  
"No?" Shit, that obviously wasn't the answer he wanted. Because the next thing I knew, my school bag was being taken out of my hands and was being raided.  
  
"No? Well what do you call this?" He shoved my cd player in my face and stuck it in his brief case. "You can get this back on Monday."  
  
"Bastard." I grumbled under my breath after he walked away from me.  
  
"That is of course after you stay for detention, Mr. Carter. I can hear everything, especially when people mumble under their breath. Better get to class now, we wouldn't want you to be late."  
  
I gave him the finger once his back was turned and went into class, getting there just before the bell rang. I looked for my usual seat in the back of the room when I realized that somebody was sitting in it-a new kid most likely. I was in no mood to fight with him about so it so I sat down in the only seat that wasn't occupied. Right dead center in front of the teacher. Today was my lucky day. Yeah, right.  
  
"Today we will be studying the works of Mr. William Shakespeare. You will be put into pairs, and will be required to act out the scene you are assigned. I will call you up group by group, so be prepared."  
  
The whole classroom went into protest. Except for one person. Yes, you guessed it-Jamie Sullivan. She clapped her hands together and smiled. What a geek; a drama geek to say the least.  
  
"So, the pairs will go as followed."  
  
I sighed as I heard the teacher run down the list of names. I was beginning to think she forgot me because my name is usually at the top of the list due to alphabetical order. I was just about to raise my hand when I heard her say my name.  
  
"And last but not least, Landon. You will be paired with-" She ran her finger down the list and smiled once she came upon the name. "You will be with Jamie."  
  
I banged my head against my desk a couple hundred times when she told me I was partnered with Jamie. Could my day get any worse? I don't think it gets any worse than this.  
  
"Ready?" She asked me.  
  
"I guess. What are we studying anyway?"  
  
"Romeo and Juliet. You do know what Romeo and Juliet is, right?"  
  
"I don't pay attention, Jamie. I'm not dumb. Yes I know what Romeo and Juliet is. It's about some dude who likes this chick Juliet and they kill each other or something like that."  
  
She laughed and shook her head left to write. "Let's get on with this. We obviously have a lot of work to do."  
  
******************  
  
"Mom I'm home!" I screamed, throwing my school bag on the ground.  
  
"Hi sweetie." She came into the living room where I was and kissed me on the cheek. "Did you have a good day at school?"  
  
"Not especially." I flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really." I was already too engrossed in the show I was watching to talk to her. She sighed and sat down next to me.  
  
"Have any plans for tonight?"  
  
"The dance is tonight. Then we're all just going to hang out for a while." I stared straight ahead, still watching my show.  
  
"You hate dances."  
  
"That's not the point mom. Nobody dances anyway, we all just stand there and talk."  
  
"Sounds like a blast." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Sure is. I'm going to go upstairs and get a shower. Call me for dinner, okay?" I got up and headed upstairs.  
  
Little did I know that what I did later that night would have a huge impact on the rest of my life. I was about to find out. 


	3. Chapter 3 A Dance and Some Drinks

~*Oh my goodness I am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated since forever! I started college and it's been really tiring. The work is never-ending and I barely have time to write anymore. But I miss coming here and writing fics for AWTR so I'm back!!! Please forgive me?? :0)  
  
Chapter 3- A Dance and Some Drinks. . .  
  
"What time is it?" I asked my mother suddenly, forgetting that I left my watch on the bathroom sink upstairs.  
  
"6:45. Why?" She replied, puzzled at my random question.  
  
"Shoot, I have to go. I'm late!" I quickly stood up from my place at the dinner table and gave my mother a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled and watched me search for my car keys.  
  
"They're on the counter top in the living room." She pointed in the direction opposite of me and I ran into the room, finding my keys right where she had said they were.  
  
"Thanks!" I yelled. I quickly put on my jacket and opened the front door.  
  
"Oh and Landon?" She asked.  
  
"What's up mom?" I turned to her, hoping she would make it quick. I didn't have all day.  
  
"Try not to get into trouble, okay? You know what happened last time."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know. Trust me, I'll be good."  
  
She nodded her head. "Okay. I don't want any bad reports. I'm STILL paying Mr. Gardler for the fence you and Eric broke last week."  
  
I smiled and walked out the door. "Bye mom. . ."  
  
********  
  
"I hate dances." I grumbled to Eric who was standing next to me.  
  
"What? I can't hear you man you gotta speak up!" He held his hand up to his ear.  
  
"I said I hate dances!" Not to mention that I hated screaming too. But the music was loud so I guess I had reason to.  
  
"Not me man. I love 'em." He started busting some of his signature moves and I furrowed my brow.  
  
"So why are you standing here next to me? Go find some chick to grind with."  
  
"Naw it's cool. I'll stay here with you." He patted my shoulder. "We'll be out of here in a few minutes anyway. I just have to find Belinda." He poked his head into a group of people. "Yo, is Belinda here?" One of the people shook their heads no and Eric turned to me. "I'll be back. Lemme go find her."  
  
"No it's okay" I put my hand up in protest. "I'll find her. We'll never get out of here if you look for her, let alone if you find her."  
  
"And why is that?" He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Because you'll wind up getting down and dirty with her! I know you dude, you're slick. I'LL go and find her."  
  
He laughed and waved me off. "Whatever you say, bro."  
  
I walked around for a few minutes, passing by kissing couples, drugged up losers, and people just having a flat out good time. Despite my attempts, there was still no Belinda. I knew she liked to dance, so I made my way up to where the DJ was. Sure enough, she was there. . . grinding with Walker.  
  
"Get a room you two." I whined.  
  
"Oh, hey Landon. Are you coming to dance with me?" Belinda left her place as Walker's dance partner and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
  
"Uh, no." I unlaced her arms and placed them at her sides. "I came to get you guys. We're leaving."  
  
Belinda's face lit up. "Oh okay then." She turned around and motioned to Walker. "Walker, let's go. We have to jet!"  
  
"I'll meet you outside." I looked around and saw Eric dancing with a girl from one of our classes. "Make sure you get that fool before you get there." I pointed to him and Belinda laughed. "See ya."  
  
******  
  
"So, what time are we leaving here?" Dean asked me.  
  
"Well, the Smith Factory doesn't close until 10:00. We'll have to wait until all the people are gone and then we can do our thing." I was on my fourth beer. . .and it was definitely making me woozy. I squinted and looked down at my watch. "It's quarter to ten. Do you guys want to leave now? By the time we get there it'll be a little past ten and we can just hang out until Gephardt gets there."  
  
"Sounds good to me" Belinda jumped down from the ledge she was on and entered the middle of our circle. "Walker can ride with me, Tracey can ride with Dean, and since Eric and Landon came separately they can just ride with.themselves."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Well Belinda, you sure are good with making plans. Let me tell you."  
  
"Oh Landon, what would you do without me?" She batted her eyes.  
  
"Prolly run around naked in the street singing songs of praise." Eric laughed. Belinda whacked him in the stomach with the back of her hand. "Ow! Damn girl I was just tellin' it like it is!"  
  
I laughed and watched her walk swiftly to the car. Poor girl, she was so damn sensitive. Hahah, I loved it. It was so funny watching her get pissed like that. Walker followed after her like a puppy dog. Tracey hopped on Dean's back and they made their way to their car, while Eric stayed back with me for a few minutes.  
  
"Aren't you comin'?" He zippered his jacket up, his teeth chattering just a bit. It was starting to get colder out.  
  
"Yeah I'll be right there, I want to finish this before I leave." I held the half empty beer bottle up and he nodded his head.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go. I'll see you in a few."  
  
I watched him as he left, staggering a little as he walked to his car. I laughed and shook my head, drinking what was left of my beer. Then I got into my car and drove away.  
  
The continuation of this chapter will be out soon!!! Please review! 


End file.
